Inside
by Solitary Dragon
Summary: Hayami is thinking about Kino and well it's pretty depressing....this is after he and kino had the stupid argument and he went off to fight.... blah blah .... just read it please.. okay to make you aware I added chapter 2
1. Default Chapter

  
Inside  
Written by: Solitary Dragon  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you could get inside my head, would you want to be there? It's dark and cold, not what you see on the outside. What you see every time you look at me, is the essence, the distillated form of my soul filtered and concentrated for you, Kino. I'm a wasted man, drifting on the tides of life much like the debris on the ocean after a battle. Useless and here by some twist of luck, fate perhaps.   
  
  
Loving me for who I am is a lie and you know it. You will never truly know me, and simply because I don't know myself. This fasination you have with me has to end much like the world we live in. You love cannot blossom, because we have no future and that is simply because we humans must always disagree and argue. I really don't know what Zorndik's real motives were for putting us in such a position but whatever they were it doesn't matter anymore. Stay the optimist you are Kino, maybe if there is a God in the sky looking down, he'll save you. Or maybe you'll rot in hell like the rest of us, which is unlikely. For a change I can't be rescued from the sea, I guess this is something I'll have to face alone.  
  
  
Alone.... I never really was alone was I , probably never will be. I always had someone holding me back showing me my restrictions and how hard or fast I could push myself. Yet still I was the adventurer, meddling in things I hardly even knew about. Causing ultimately the demise of my friends and family because I was too afraid to fight for them... to die with honor. How could I ? I'm just a lost man riding high on shallow waters, trying to live to the very end.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
Diclaimer  
How was it? Boring right? Review please.... don't own... don't sue. Now back to your regular scheduled programme.... excuse the spelling errors...  



	2. Inside --part 2--

  
Inside   
Part: 2  
Written by: Solitary Dragon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hayami......Do you have to look at everything as though it is truly the end of the world. We can pull through this, I know we will. I'm not about to kick the can and die damnit, I want to live!! I want to see the sun again , feel the wind and touch the earth. You might think, I have my head in the sky but I want to do these things again. I want do things we all took for granted, Hayami. Is it too much to bloody well ask?  
  
  
I love you..... but somehow, you don't really seem to care.You have this false idea that we'll all perish. And right now it might look that way, but it's not going to happen. I wouldn't let it happen. Please believe in me.... I respect and believe in you and your abilities...... but sometimes, you do the strangest things. I have faith.... something you have little of. Maybe if you had more faith you'd understand.   
  
"What is faith Kino.... please explain it to me?" the melancholy looking Hayami said, after lighting up another cigarette. They stood in the quiet hulls of the vessel , just staring at each other.   
  
So.... Is this what it has come to Hayami? Kino thought, as she inhale the intoxicating fumes of the tobacco. " Why should I bother Hayami? Give me one good reason." her voice quivered slightly as she fought with her emotions.  
  
He said nothing, as pillows of white smoke gushed from his mouth. His hand raised and his mouth opened again taking a drag of his cigarette. The smoked filled the empty spaces in his battered soul bringing him momentary peace. The gray and blue colours of his world and more presently the ship's hull swirled with a stale grimace. This convestation has ended he thought as he looked deep into her eyes. Realizing she didn't know what faith was..... or what her faith was in. She just had it........ he concluded . Figure it out before you come to me again he thought, and figure me out while you're at it. A grim grin etched itself across his chapped lips, as his pink tongue came out to wet them. He turned around and walked away silently, as the flaps of his coat fluttered in some unknown breeze.   
  
  
Yuri's figure leaned carelessly across a door in a section not too far from them, listening. A snarl contoured his long slender face as he realised Kino would never be the same again. Her dream was shattered all because of that..... that hot shot. Ever since Hayami came, everything has changed, everything is about him now and he's just hurting everyone. I should have shot him when I had the chance, the angry officer thought before heading off to have a few words with Hayami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer:   
Okay you wanted a sequel, you got a sequel.... anyway I don't own don't sue. Umm since not everyone might remember Yuri, he is the blond dude who knew Hayami since they went to school or something like that together. He hates him, you get that vibe from the argument they had and blah blah blah, that was just to refresh your memory.... okay if I'm wrong about the school thing just pretend I never wrote this part. Please review.... maybe I'll do a part 3.... someday...  
  



	3. Inside --part 3---

  
Inside  
Part 3  
Written by: Solitary Dragon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I turn the corner hoping to get a little peace from Kino, who should I see but good O' Yuri. He looked at me with his usual malice, before he pushed me to one side against the wall. The hallways were more quiet and I could sense his raising agression... His perching blue eyes bore down on mine, as it seemed they were looking for an opportunity to do harm.   
  
" Get off me, you piece of sh*t ... " I mumbled, sure to evoke some kind of response to his sudden agression. He's not the type of guy, to strick without a good reason, so what did I do this time. He said nothing to my prior comment, but he did let up, whatever I did it must really have him boiling if he let that slide.  
  
"You selfish, arrogant, sadistic son of a ...." I cut him off before he could finish...  
  
"Do you enjoy being revile with everyone or is it just me ?" I asked a bit annoyed with his timing.  
  
"Let's cut the bull right now, I have nothing against you..." again I cut him off .  
  
"Yes. Let's Yuri, you never liked me from the beginning and right now I can see it's still that way. But what are you trying to pull Yuri, what did I do to get your feathers riled. Did I breathe on you too hard or is it my very exsistance. I really don't have time for this crap." I stated, as I angled my body so he was standing at my side.  
  
"You digust me and you know why? You have so much to offer and you keep it to yourself. You only do things unless they benefit you. You see that girl, who's heart you just broke, she's selfless. She'd do anything for anyone and that include you. She can't begin to understand you but she accepted you. She tried her best to make you feel welcome, a hell of a lot more than I would have done. You don't deserve her and you don't deserve to live... Why couldn't you have just died like everyone else. You're just a drain on us all......" he ended. Hatred driped from every word, but right now all that mattered was the way my brain started to think about it.  
  
  
"Huh... When have you become so into other peoples affairs. Are interested in her? If you are, why not let me help you out. I'll tell her : Old geezer Yuri is in love with you Kino.... ." I bursted into bitter sweet laughter as his expression changed. He no long stood with a calm outward gaze but with a furious out pouring of hate...Which needed to be vented and soon...  
  
  
Before I could get a bearing on what happen he was on top of me. The right side of my cheek burned from the impact of the unsuspected blow. I quickly recover and was on the defense, I took any opportunity to strick back. We rolled around on the cool steel floor as we wrestled noisely. I was not being very sucessful in my attempts and therefore suffer more than him. But what I lacked I made up in a quick kick to the groin... I never fight fair when it comes to him. He scampered away crouching on his knees, blood oozed from wounds he had aquired and likewise I probably looked worse. Taking a chance I got to my feet and lunged my foot at him... kicking him in the head. He leaned back and fell with a great thud into a fetal postion on the floor. At that momet the door on the other side of the hall farther down sung open. The captain a mexican looking man came out followed by a few others.  
  
" What the hell.... ?" he inquire as he fully took in the scene. " What happened here?" Confusion as well as concern touch his features but did not alter the enraged glances he gave both Yuri and I.  
  
"We have come to terms... nothing more to be said." I stated, Yuri looked over at me with a mix of malice and hurt pride. His gaze shifted as he was being help to his feet by the other soldiers.  
  
The Captain looked at both of us before speaking again. " I know, you both knew each other before and bad blood runs between you. However whatever swirmish this is, End it, this is not the time to vent your anger. Wars are going on around us and we need every man we have. We do not need added pressure to this situation, people are dropping like fly and we need to keep everything together if we want to survive. Stop this ludicris bickering and act as real men do in times of war. Yuri, I expected better of you, after all you are a soldier and in no way should you conduct yourself in this manner. Get out of my sight, both of you. There better be no continuation of this incident..." he threatened.  
  
  
Continuation my ass, there will be a continuation, and Yuri will not like it. Though I doubt he will go against the strict orders of his higher officer to accomodate his own revengful pride. He's too much of a goody two shoes for that, not the reckless subordinate I might have been if I became a soldier, like him. It seem so long since I had been in military training with him and the others. But like everything else I did, it just wasn't cut out for me....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer  
Yeah I don't own the show don't sue... Should I make a part 4 or leave it here? your decision.... I'm not sure.... Please review...  



	4. Inside--part4--

Inside   
Part:4  
Written by: Solitary Dragon  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tetsu...." Kino ventured to speak as I gazed out at the blue utopia around me, through this thin slice of glass.  
  
"Have you ever wondered how something to sheer, so thin can protect you from instant death from what lays on the other side?" I whisper.  
  
But I recieve no response. She was still there staring at me, as though I owed her and explanation.  
  
"Why have you returned to me ? " I asked, at least wishing to know her reason for seeking me out again.  
  
"Stop running away!!" she revolted nearly in tears.  
  
"Running away from WHAT?! SINCE you claim to know me so well ... TELL ME?!" I shout, still looking out at the restless blue sea.  
  
She sobbed silently but I had not the heart to look at her. I knew she had a pride like no other and it would pain her afterward, if I showed any compassion. She's strange like that...  
  
  
"It's just like you Hayami!!" came a thunderous voice across the corridor. Yuri, I mused without looking at either of them. " You always take the easy way out!! No matter who you hurt! Have you no honour or shame?"He babbled.  
  
" Do have a bone to pick with me, you worthless Lap dog (1). " I whirled around to charge at him but Kino got in the way.   
  
"STOP IT !! STOP IT!! YURI this has nothing to do with you!!!" screeched Kino between tears, as she sobbed on my coat.  
  
" The hell it doesn't!!" he remarked, looking as malice as ever. " When you went out to looking for this good for nothing bumm, I knew it was a bad idea. But no one listened to me !! Well you're gonna listen now!! Let him go!! He only wants release from this place, he has no intention of living to the fullest!!! Let him die like every...."  
  
Yuri never finished the statement since Kino was off me and smacked him square in the jaw.  
  
"YOU ShuT UP!! You don't know anything! " she scowled. You got to hand it to the girl, sometimes she can do so pretty amazing things....  
  
Suddenly I felt myself speak..." Listen to the both of you..." I began, but decided to prepare a cigarette before continuing, I'd need it. After it was lit and in my mouth, I began again. "It makes no sense trying to analyse this.... whatever this is, but we should be thinking about the next couple of hours we have left to live. It makes no sense worrying about something that will never ..." I pause to release some of the smoke and take another drag. " Just leave me alone ..." I ended. I walked away, tired of the constant bickering that has occupied my head since I go in the rusty tin can. Tired of everything, just wishing I'd never been born.   
  
  
" Well... how should it end.... I mean they don't expect me to come right out and say it, do they...? " I pondered as I walked to my quarters. Flopping onto the bed I stared up at the blue ceiling, which reflected the blue tangles of the sea. Mutio .... I wonder where she could be... I bet she's happy out there...in that endless blue sea...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Okay that was probably the end of that.... They never resolved the problem or should I say problems!! Don't own Blue Submarine 6 (though I wish I could get the dvd's ) ...did I type that ^_^* (major sweatdrop).... so anyway....don't sue!! I hate the ending... it rhymed that was so tacky but what the hay...Please read and review.. excuse the spelling mistakes...  
  
  
  



	5. Insidpart 5

Inside (part 5)  
By Solitary Dragon  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm so confused I just don't know what to do. Brown orbs reflected obscurely on the metal surface of the door. I love...He loves me I know he does; he just doesn't know what...how...Why do you care Yuri? She finally wept.  
"I care because I do and he's not right for you, I'm saying this as your friend. Hayami is the type of person..." collecting himself in that momentary pause he began again, "Hayami has a lot of problems, a lot of ghost. He has to live with all the decisions he makes to survive. He's a hyena...the significance of that is...if you two ever got into trouble, he would sacrifice your life like that." Yuri snapped his figures punctuating the sentence coldly. "Love or no love...His will to live, is want makes him so good at what he does and it's also what makes him a cold calculated brute. He may love you but if his life is on the line...you can bet your bottom dollar he'll leave you stranded." a monotone revealing no emotion as Yuri ended.  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Kino screeched more to herself than to Yuri.  
"Do you remember, Katsuma?" Yuri breathed, golden locks drifting into his stormy eyes.  
"No Katsuma gave up his life for him, don't you see how tortured Haymai is. It was not his doing! It was not his fault." Mayami continued.  
"Believe what you want to believe. I guess the only way for you to see what Hayami, is for you to know the Hyena." Grim lips formed a line as he leaned against the wall, Kino frantically pacing beneath his worrisome gaze.  
"LIAR!" ripped forth from her throat as she assaulted him with her tears. Soggy cheeks rested upon his lapels as she heartlessly pounded upon his broad torso.  
Don't you think you've been hurt enough...by him...  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
How was that...5 chapter that's a lot for me...R+R Sorry about the font FF.net messes up my paragraphs. 


End file.
